villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bane (DC)
Bane is a recurring nemesis of the superhero Batman, known for being augmented by a drug called Venom. He is most known as the super villain who "broke that bat", as Bane once managed to break Batman's spine. Bane continues to be one of Batman's most physically and psychologically formidable foes. History Background Bane was born to serve the life sentence of his father, so his childhood and early adult life are spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, an infamous prison in Santa Prisca. Although he is imprisoned, his natural abilities allow him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls. He reads as many books as he can get, he trains his body in the prison gym, and he learns to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Despite his circumstances, he appears to have found various teachers during his prison time, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priest. Bane committed his first murder at the age of eight, when he stabbed a criminal who wanted to use him to gain information about the prison. During his years in prison, Bane always carried a teddy bear with him, which he called Osito (Spanish for "Little Bear"). He considers this teddy bear as his only friend. It is later revealed that Osito has a hole in his back to hold a knife that Bane uses against anyone who bullies him. Bane ultimately establishes himself as the "King" of the Peña Duro prison. The prison's controllers notice this, and force him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug called Venom, which had already killed all the other test subjects. At first the drug nearly kills him, but he survives and finds it enhances his physical strength, although he needs to take it every 12 hours or he would suffer from debilitation side-effects. The drug gets pumped directly into Bane's brain. Although, he is still a powerful giant of a man without the Venom. Breaking the Bat Years later, Bane escapes Peña Duro, along with several accomplices. His ambition turns to destroying Batman, whom he had heard tales of while serving his sentence. He is fascinated with Gotham City because it is a city where fear ruled, just like the prison he escaped from. Bane is convinced that the demonic bat that haunted his dreams since childhood is a representation of the Batman. He is aware that a direct assault on the Batman would be foolish, so Bane destroys the walls of Arkham Asylum, allowing its deranged inmates (including Joker , Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, The Mad Hatter, The Ventriloquist, The Firefly, Black Mask and Victor Zsasz) to escape into Gotham City, where Batman spends three months rounding them up. Running himself to exhaustion, Batman returns to Wayne Manor, where Bane awaits him. Bane and Batman fight in the Batcave, and Bane wins the fight. He delivers the final blow: he breaks Batman's back and leaves him paraplegic, thereby being the only man to ever "Break the Bat". Bane's Downfall While Bane establishes himself as ruler of Gotham City's criminal underworld, Bruce Wayne passes the mantle of Batman to Jean-Paul Valley, also known as Azrael. Being the new Batman, Jean-Paul grows increasingly violent, allowing the villain Abattoir to fall to his death. Utilizing a advanced combat suit instead of the traditional Batman uniform, he fights and defeats Bane at the end of the "Knightfall" arc, severing the tubes that pump the Venom into Bane's bloodstream, causing a severe withdrawal. Jean-Paul then gives the weakened Bane a vicious beating, leaving him broken, but alive. Bane's Legacy Bane recovers from his wounds and is sent to prison. While serving time, he recovers from his Venom addiction. He eventually escapes from prison and returns to Gotham, where he fights alongside Batman to take out a criminal ring that is distributing a Venom derative to street-level thugs. After their victory, Bane claims to be innocent of his past crimes and peacefully leaves Gotham City, in search of his father. Bane's search for his father brings him back to the Peña Duro prison. He speaks to the Jesuit priest who had taught him while he was in prison. the priest tells Bane that there are four men who could be his father: a Santa Priscan revolutionary, an American doctor, an English mercenary and a Swiss banker. While searching for the Swiss in Rome, Bane encounters Ra's Al Ghul's daughter, Talia al Ghul. Talia introduces Bane to her father, and Bane impresses Ra's so much that he chooses Bane as his heir. Ra's Al Ghul and Bane then launch a plague attack on Gotham City. Bruce Wayne, again costumed as Batman, gets his rematch with Bane and finally defeats him in single combat. Since then, whenever Batman and Bane fight each other, their fights usually end in a draw. Veritas Liberat The Jesuit priest that Bane spoke with told him there was a possibility that his biological father was an American Doctor. In researching this issue, Bane comes to the conclusion that he and Batman share Dr. Thomas Wayne as their biological father. Bane alerts Batman to this possibility, and during the time that the DNA tests are being performed, stays at the Wayne Manor and fights alongside Batman on the streets of Gotham. Ultimately, it is revealed that Dr. Wayne is not Bane's father, and Bane leaves Gotham City peacefully to pursue leads in the snowy mountains of Kanchenjunga. Bane eventually finds his father, the unscrupulous king snake, in the "Veritas Liberat" storyline. Bane and Batman foil King Snake's plans to unleash a powerfull weapon upon the world. Bane saves Batman from being shot by King Snake, but is mortally wounded in the process. Batman then saves Bane and leaves him with a clean slate and a new opportunity at life. Arkhamverse Main article: Bane (Arkhamverse) DC Universe Online Heroes side Batman wants to stop Bane from supplying a new type of Venom throughout Gotham while using Cape Carmine Lighthouse as his hideout. Batman enlists the help of the new Justice League recruits to defeat and interrogate Bane's dealers and then assist Nightwing in taking Bane down. In duo mode of the level, the players have to fight Killer Croc and Deathstroke before they can get to Bane. Villains side Bane attracts the ire of the Joker when he moves into the Falcone family turf. The Joker wants this to cease and he commissions new recruits supported by the Secret Society of Super-Villains to thwart Bane's plans and then join Falcone muscle Killer Croc in taking out Bane himself. Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman In this movie, Bane is the quaternary antagonist. He, Penguin, Thorne and Carlton plot to dispose of Batman and track down the three Batwomen. Batman and Robin Main article: Bane (Batman & Robin) in the live-action 1997 film Batman & Robin, Bane appeared as the tertiary antagonist and as the main henchman/right-hand man of Poison Ivy . The Dark Knight Rises Main article: Bane (Nolanverse) Tom Hardy portrays Bane as the main antagonist in the 2012 movie The Dark Knight Rises. Superman/Batman: Public Enemies Bane appears in the animated film Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. In film he is one of the dozens of villains after the 1 billion dollar bounty on Superman's head. He gets knocked out by Batman after he cuts Bane's Venom delivery system. Justice League: Doom Bane is the first member of the Legion of Doom to be introduced, trekking through Slaughter Swamp to the Hall of Doom before being attacked by a giant alligator. He is dragged underwater, but manages to free himself and break the beast's neck. He meets Metallo, Star Sapphire, Ma'alefa'ak, and Cheetah on the way to the Hall of Doom before they are invited in. Bane is chosen by Vandal Savage to kill Batman. Bane stays with Vandal Savage after he revealed his true plans, and faces off against Batman when the Justice League storms the Hall of Doom. Despite overpowering Batman early on he manages to defeat Bane by cutting his Venom tube. Trivia * According to the Batman Arcade game, Bane serves as one of Batman's most infamous archenemies to date, alongside The Joker and Mr. Freeze. * He is commonly mistaken as the main antagonist of Mystery of the Batwoman. However, The Penguin is the main antagonist, since Bane only makes a few appearances throughout the movie, plus The Penguin has bigger plans than anyone else. Attributes *Genius level intellect *Peak human attributes *Master strategist *Intense focus *Abnormally strong reaction to Venom, giving him incredibly enhanced physical abilities *Determined to best Batman, and all others who challenge him *Photographic memory *Can speak in 9 different languages Gallery 3423417-talon10.jpg Bane img.jpg tumblr_mmg44lh4iU1qjztgpo1_400.gif|Bane as appeared in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Bane_LB2DCS.jpg|Lego version Bane2004.jpg|Bane from The Batman Batman vs bane.jpg|Batman vs Bane Bane MOTB.jpg.jpg|Bane's angry stare Ote-09.jpg|Bane's Evil Grin Batman-mystery-of-the-batwoman-captured-by-bane-review.jpg|Bane with Batwoman Bane bmotbw.jpg|Bane Rising to Power vlcsnap-2014-06-14-01h36m51s197.png|Bane, Penguin, Thorne & Carlton Movies_batman_rise_6.jpg|Bane in The Dark Knight Rises 10-bane-batman-and-robin-1.w529.h352.2x.jpg|Bane in Batman & Robin freeze poison bane.jpg|Bane with Mr. Freeze & Poison Ivy Bane_Design.jpg|Bane in Batman: The Animated Series bane1.gif|Bane in The New Batman Adventures superman-bane.jpg|Bane's Evil Laugh DSC02349.JPG|Bane fights Batman to the death in Over the Edge DSC02347.JPG|Bane facing Batman DSC02348.JPG|Bane's defeat Videos Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Criminals Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Obsessed Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Manipulator Category:Addicts Category:Mass Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Vigilante Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Successful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Empowered Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Henchmen Category:Injustice Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Tragic Villain Category:In love villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Affably Evil Category:Athletic Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Stranglers Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Hijackers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Crackers Category:Lego Villains Category:Inmates Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Robot Chicken Villains